Inuyasha Sings?
by mangahottie740
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha singing...... later chapters a lot of fluff. InuxKag Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter One: Shower Tunes**

Inuyasha was at Kagome's house, sitting on her bed after a long day of demon slaying. Kagome was sitting right beside him. She sniffed the air, wrinkling up her nose in disgust. Inuyasha looked at her.

"What is it, Kagome?" he asked looking at the girl. She pointed toward where her bathroom was at.

"Inuyasha," she said, her voice sounding weird and nasaly, "Go take a shower, now. You stink." Inuyasha looked at her, surprised.

"I... stink. Well that's a first. A shower?" he asked, looking to where her finger was pointing. Kagome nodded hurriedly, taking her fingers off of her nose.

"Yes, a shower. And I'll wash your clothes. Come on, I'll show you how it works." She got up off of the bed, Inuyasha following her to the bathroom that was to the left of her room.

He stepped in there. He remembered that place as the place where he had been burned by hot water in a tub with Kagome's younger brother. Kagome beckoned to the tub.

"First you have to turn the knobs right there, until you find the temperature you would like the water to feel like."_ Good_, Inuyasha thought, it didn't have to burn him. "And then you flip this thing and the water shoots out from up there. After that you get in. Understood?" Inuyasha nodded. "Good. I'll bring you back a towel and some clothes."

Inuyasha looked at the shower. It didn't seem that scary anymore. He looked at the toilet next to it, wondering what it was. The sink was a strange thing to him also, but he was soon relieved of his wonderings when Kagome thundered back upstairs with clothes and a towel.

"Here's you towel Inuyasha. Now, here's what I would like you to do. When I leave the room, undress, put the towel around your waist and bring me out your old clothes." Inuyasha nodded again.

Once Kagome had left the room, Inuyasha stripped down and put the towel around his waist. He picked up his old clothes, giving them a sniff. Kagome was right. They did stink.

He opened the door, handing his clothes to Kagome held them with disgust, and headed downstairs to her laundry room. Inuyasha shut the door, dropped the towel, walked over to the tub.

He messed with the knobs, realizing that he didn't know which one was hot and which one was cold. He got burned and he got frozen during the ordeal, but soon he had the shower running. He got in, feeling the water against his back. It had been awhile since he had taken a shower.

He looked at all of the bottles around him. Suave, one said, Pantene another. They were either labled shampoo or conditioner. He looked at their names, saying aloud the ones he liked.

"Amber romance, sweet pea, Japanese Cherry Blossom, and cucumber melon. Hmmmm. Japanese... I think I'll go with the Cherry Blossom." He knew what to do from reading the back of the bottle. He had figured out that these things were for the hair. He squirted the open bottle into his hands, not realizing the force in which he did it with. Lots of the shampoo sprayed over his hand, landing on the shower floor below. Inuyasha ignored it and put the shampoo in his hair.

The water felt so good. He couldn't remember when he had ever been so relaxed. Not knowingly the words of a song started to form on his lips:

"In the darkest of nights,

In the dangerous frights,

Stay with me,

And be happy and free."

He knew the little song wasn't that good, but he had made it up on the spot. It all seemed weird to him though, standing in a container with water spraying down on him and him singing. What? He was singing?

Inuyasha couldn't believe himself. He never sung. NEVER. This was so odd. He hoped that no one heard him, but he had probably been loud. He told himself not to be silly, though. No one would be right outside of the bathroom door, and that would be the only way they could hear him.

"Inuyasha! You doing good in there?" Kagome called on the other side of the door. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his mouth fell down in shock. Kagome was at the door. He twitched nervously, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

After the shower was over Inuyasha dried off and put on the clothes. Upon walking out of the door, he tried to hide his nervousness. He hoped that Kagome hadn't heard. He creeped into her room.

Kagome was lying on her bed, a book in her hands. Inuyasha walked into the room

"Umm, Kagome, where do I put my towel?" Kagome, who had a smile on her face rose.

"Put it in that basket over there," she said, pointing to a basket on the opposite side of the room. Inuyasha caught the smile.

"What's up, Kagome? Why are you smiling like that?" He hoped that she didn't hear him sing.

"Oh, nothing. It was just a humorous part in my book. That's all." Inuyasha sat down beside her on the bed. Kagome's grinned widened as she leaned in to whisper something in Inuyasha's ear.

"Nice voice."

* * *

**A/N: I know this wasn't as fluffy and adorable as it could have been but it will get fluffier. Please review! Next chappie way** **more fluffy, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Long Night **

Inuyasha sat on the bed, completely bewildered. His ears twitched rapidly, and deep red blush lines appeared on his face. Kagome drew back out of his dog ears, the twitching tickling her nose.

"Wh-what do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, hoping that she didn't mean him singing. She smiled at him very broadly.

"I think you know what I mean, Inuyasha. You were singing, weren't you?" Inuyasha nodded his head, quickly gaining back his self composure.

"So, what of it? It's no big deal." He folded his arms into the clothes Kagome had given him.

"There's no reason to blush, Inuyasha," Kagome said, still smiling. Inuyasha's blush returned. He was stuck. There was no way he could get out of it. Kagome had heard him.

"Well, then, just forget about it, okay? It was a one time thing. That's all." Inuyasha said, as if ending the matter.

"What ever you say, Elvis, I'm going to get your clothes." Kagome walked out of the room, and back to the laundry room.

"Elvis?" Inuyasha said, completely confused.

* * *

Kagome came back into the room about five minutes later. She didn't have his clothes. She looked at Inuyasha sheepishly.

"Inuyasha, promise you want get mad at me?" she asked, looking at the half-demon who was reading her book, which was entitled, _The Tale of Genji_. He looked up as she said this.

"Why, Kagome, what did you do?" he asked, suspicious.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. But the drier did."

"The drier?"

"Yeah, see, I went to fetch your clothes out of the drier and, well, something went wrong?" Kagome fiddled with the hem of her shirt, looking down at the floor.

"What happened?"

"Your clothes shrunk," she said in an almost inaudible voice. Inuyasha's face contorted with anger.

"WHAT!? What do you mean they shrunk? How could you do that, Kagome?"

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know that would happen, your robe can stand through anything, right? Maybe it will grow large again."

"You better hope it does," fumed Inuyasha. "I don't want to wear these clothes back to the feudal era. They make me look fat!"

"Not really," Kagome said, "They don't make you fat, well, they make your butt fat, but that's about it." She said this in low voice, as if talking to herself. Inuyasha was stunned speechless. He lied down on Kagome's bed, taking a nap.

* * *

Inuyasha sat bolt upright in bed. He looked around at the clock, seeing that it was eight o clock at night. The lights were out in the room, but he heard the TV talking downstairs. He got out of bed and turned on the lights, Kagome must have let him sleep.

He walked down the stairs, thinking deeply about the milk in the fridge. How good that would taste right now! He walked into the living room, seeing Kagome's family watching the TV.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Sota said, seeing the half-demon come into the living room. Inuyasha glanced at him, still thinking about the milk that was housed in the fridge. Inuyasha said hey and Sota and Kagome followed him into the kitchen. Inuyasha poured himself a glass of milk.

He finished the milk, staring blankly at Sota and Kagome, who were looking at him with intensity.

"What?" Inuyasha finally asked. Sota leapt forward.

"I heard that you sung, Inuyasha. Is it true?" Inuyasha twitched his ears. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was very short, but I hope it turned out all right. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!**


End file.
